gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Handbuch (III)
Das Nachfolgende ist genau im Wortlaut in der Beilage zu Grand Theft Auto III zu finden, und stellt so etwas Ähnliches wie eine Anleitung dar. Es enthält viele Infos und Fakten zu Liberty City und klärt über das eine oder andere auf. Liberty City im Überblick Liberty City besteht aus drei Distrikten: Portland, Staunton Island und Shoreside Vale. Portland Liberty Citys Industriegebiet: Hier findest du die Docks, den Rotlichtbezirk, Lagerhäuser, Fabriken, Großmärkte, Garagen – und vor allem Leute, bei denen du dich mit sehr nützlichen "Requisiten" eindecken kannst. Portland ist ein Sammelbecken für leichte Mädchen, Zuhälter, Gelegenheitsarbeiter, windige Anwälte und sonstige zwielichtige Gestalten. Das Verbrechen blüht und seit langem schon hat die Mafia hier das Sagen. Aber jetzt wollen die Triaden ein Stück vom Kuchen haben. Seit Monaten tobt der Kampf um die Vorherrschaft in Portland. Immer einen Besuch wert: Luigis Club, Mr. Wongs Wäscherei, Belly-Up Fischfabrik, Mammas Restaurant, Ammu-Nation, 8-Balls Werkstatt, Salvatores "Gentlemen Club". Staunton Island Das Business-Viertel. Hier wickeln tagsüber die Reichen und Mächtigen, die Macher und Manager ihre üblichen Geschäfte ab: Kassieren Schmiergelder, tätigen illegale Insider-Aktiendeals und verkaufen ihre Großmütter für eine handvoll Dollar. Nachts sind die Straßen von Staunton Island verlassen, trostlos und seht gefährlich. Immer einen Besuch wert: Love-Medienhaus, Bush Footballstadion, Kenjis Casino, Einkaufszentrum, Liberty Tree Bürogebäude. Shoreside Vale Eine malerische Vorstadt-Oase der Ruhe und Rechtschaffenheit – zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Hier wohnen viele von Libertys arrivierten Gangstern mit Swimming-Pool, gepflegten Rasen und Fünffach-Garage. Eine mit blutbeschmiertem Geld bezahlte Villa reiht sich protzig an die andere – bewacht von Security-Gorillas, damit die gelangweilten Cliquen reicher Muttersöhnchen auf der Suche nach ein bisschen Fun nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Die gestriegelten Designer-Hunde und Edel-Jeeps zeichnen ein trügerisches Bild von Anstand und Moral – aber lass dich nicht täuschen, hier sind die Seelen schwarz. Immer einen Besuch wert: Kartell-Hauptquartier, Francis International Airport, Cedar Ridge Observatorium, Staunton View Picknick-Areal. Brücken und Tunnel Staunton Island ist von Portland aus über die Callahan Bridge zu erreichen. Die Fertigstellung des Porter Tunnels verzögert sich, doch dürfte in naher Zukunft mit seiner Eröffnung zu rechnen sein. Stadtplan Am unteren linken Bildschirmrand findest du ein Radar, das deinen augenblicklichen Aufenthaltsort und deinen Zielort angezeigt. Der weiße Punkt gibt an, wo du bist, der rosa Punkt, wo du hin musst. Befindet sich der rosa Punkt oben auf der Radaranzeige, dann bewegst du dich in die richtige Richtung. Deine Kontaktpersonen, die einen Auftrag für dich haben, werden auf dem Radar mit ihrem Initialen dargestellt; Telefonzellen, in denen du einen Auftrag entgegennehmen kannst, durch ein Telefonsymbol. Für detaillierte Informationen zu Liberty, benutze den praktischen beiliegenden Stadtplan, oder schlage den Mittelteil dieses Handbuchs auf. Fortbewegung Mit dem Auto In Liberty City gibt es jede Menge fahrbare Untersätze – bedien dich. Um dir ein Auto unter den Nagel zu reißen, geh einfach darauf zu und drücke Return/Enter; Joypad 4; F-Taste''. Aber Vorsicht, während manche Autofahrer es sofort mit der Angst du tun kriegen und dir ihren Wagen ohne größere Gegenwehr überlassen, musst du bei anderen mit erheblichem Widerstand rechnen. Und noch was: Du bist in Liberty nicht der einzige, der es auf kostenlose Karren abgesehen hat – es kann also durchaus passieren, dass dir jemand ein Auto wieder abzujagen versucht. Die Handbremse betätigst du mit rechter STRG-Taste; rechter Maustaste; Leertaste. Durch gleichzeitiges betätigen der Handbremse und der normalen Bremse Pfeiltaste nach unten; Joypad 3; S-Taste bringst du dein Fahrzeug schnell zum Stehen. Je nach Gegend findest du unterschiedliche Fahrzeugtypen: In den Wohngebieten z.B. mehr Jeeps und Kombis, Sportwagen eher in den Geschäftsbezirken und Lkw und Liegerwagen vor allem im Industriegebiet. Wenn du also etwas Bestimmtes suchst, sieh dich in Ruhe um. Mit dem Zug Innerstädtische Züge verkehren rund um die Uhr in regelmäßigen Abständen. Bahnhöfe befinden sich in Chinatown, Portland View und in Hepburn Heights. Mit der U-Bahn Libertys U-Bahn ist ein gefährliches Pflaster. Steck auf alle Fälle eine Waffe ein, wenn du alleine fährst, vor allem nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit. Die U-Bahn verkehrt rund um die Uhr. U-Bahnstationen befinden sich im Rotlichtbezirk, beim Liberty Campus, in Bedford Point und am Francis International Airport. Mit dem Boot Geh runter zu den Docks und sieh nach, ob irgendwelche Boote unbewacht herumliegen. Mit dem Flugzeug Der Francis International Airport liegt in Shoreside Vale. Zu Fuß Du kannst durch die Stadt gehen oder auch rennen – je nachdem, wer dir auf den Fersen ist. Rechte Umschalttaste; Joypad 2; linke Umschalttaste gedrückt halten, um schneller zu laufen. Aber Vorsicht: Das Sprinttempo hältst du nicht lange durch. Karriere - wie du einen Job an Land ziehst Beziehungen sind das halbe Leben Die besten Jobs reißt du auf, wenn du von jemand empfohlen wirst. Wenn deine Arbeitgeber einen Auftrag für dich haben, dann erscheinen sie auf deinem Radar. Geh hin und hol dir deine Instruktionen ab. Noch mehr Jobs Per Telefon Manche von deinen Kontaktpersonen treten nicht gern persönlich in Erscheinung und melden sich lieber telefonisch bei dir. Die Telefonzellen, in denen du Instruktionen entgegennehmen kannst, tauchen auf deinem Radar auf, sobald jemand deine Dienste benötigt. Per Pager Du solltest deinen Pager immer bei dir tragen. Es lohnt sich, rund um die Uhr erreichbar zu sein, schließlich weiß man nie, wann der nächste Auftrag eintrudelt. Wenn dich jemand anpiepst, erscheint dein Pager am oberen linken Bildschirmrand. Ein paar Dollar nebenher Mit Taxis, Polizeiautos, Krankenwagen und Feuerwehrautos kannst du dir prima was dazu verdienen (drücke beim Einsteigen Caps Lock; Nummernfeld (+) Plus, um die jeweiligen Spezialmissionen an- oder auszuschalten). Unterkunft Du brauchst eine Bude, wo du deinen Kram deponieren, deine Karre abstellen und ein Weilchen abtauchen und verschnaufen kannst. Wir empfehlen für den Anfang etwas Einfaches – z.B. ein Lagerhaus im Industriegebiet. Aber Vorsicht: Wenn du später in eine andere sichere Wohnung umziehst, dann kehr niemals in dein altes Versteck zurück. Dort warten dann nämlich deine Feinde auf dich. Der Arm des Gesetzes Das Gesetz schläft nicht, also sei hellwach! Von einfachen Streifenpolizisten, über Spezialeinheiten, bis hin zum FBI bietet Liberty City alles, um den normalen korrupten Gang der Dinge und so was Ähnliches wie Recht und Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Selbstverteidigung Die jeweils von dir ausgewählte Waffe ist am linken oberen Bildschirmrand dargestellt. Waffen bekommst du, indem du sie kaufst (z.B. bei Ammu-Nation), sie stiehlt, oder geschenkt bekommt. *Um durch deine verfügbaren Waffen zu scrollen, drücke Nummernfeld Enter; Joypad 6; Mausrad nach unten *Um zu feuern, drücke Nummernfeld 0; Linke STRG-Taste; Joypad 1; Linke Maustaste *Einige Waffen können nur im First-Person-Modus abgefeuert werden (Präzisionsgewehr und Raketenwerfer). Vor dem Feuern zum Zielen rechte Maustaste; Entf drücken *Um eine Handgrante oder einen Molotowcocktail zu werfen, drücke Nummernfeld 0; die linke STRG-Taste; Joypad 1; die linke Maustaste. Je länger du die entsprechende Taste gerückt hältst, desto weiter der Wurf. Nützliche Adressen Krankenhäuser In jedem Stadtviertel befindet sich ein Krankenhaus – und in dem wirst du landen, wenn du nicht auf der Hut bist. Ein Besuch im Krankenhaus lohnt sich aber auch, wenn du dich z.B. mal ein bisschen schlapp fühlst. In der Regel haben die dort was für dich, das dich wieder aufmöbelt. Libertys Krankenhäuser: Sweeney General Hospital (Portland), Carson General Hospital (Staunton Island), Hope Medical College (Shoreside Vale). Lackierereien Dort kannst du Autos reparieren und umspritzen lassen und deinen Fahndungslevel loswerden. Lackierereien findest du: im Rotlichtbezirk (Portland), in Newport (Staunton Island) und in Pike Creek (Shoreside Vale) Bombenwerkstätten Inhaber 8-Ball ist Sprengstoffexperte und ein Meister seines Fachs. Filialen in: Harwood (Portland), Newport (Staunton Island), Pike Creek (Shoreside Vale) Polizeireviere/Gefängnisse In jedem Stadtviertel befinden sich Polizeireviere und Gefängnisse – und in denen wirst du landen, wenn du allzu übermütig wirst. Libertys Polizeireviere: Portland View (Portland), Torrington (Staunton Island), Pike Creek (Shoreside Vale) Ammu-Nation Nach guter alter amerikanischer Tradition führt Liberty Citys bestsortiertes Waffengeschäft alles, was dein Herz begehrt. Filialen: Rotlichtbezirk (Portland) und Newport (Staunton Island) Einwohner In Liberty City und Umgebung wohnen vier Millionen Menschen. Syndikate und Gangs Leone Mafia-Familie *'Boss:' Salvatore Leone *'Revier:' Gegend um St. Mark’s (Industriegebiet) *'Geschäftszweige:' Schutzgelderpressung, Kreditwucher, Raub *'Tarnung:' Restaurants, Clubs *'Markenzeichen:' Charmant, smart, immer gut gekleidet *'Charakteristika:' Stolze Sizilianer, Loyalität gegenüber Familie steht über allem, sehr traditionsbewusst *'Autos:' Limousinen, die Joey Leone beschafft *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Double Cleff FM Triaden *'Revier:' Chinatown (Industriegebiet) *'Geschäftszweige:' Schutzgelderpressung, Geldwäscherei, Wildern im Mafia-Revier *'Tarnung:' Fischfabrik (stink zum Himmel) *'Markenzeichen:' Vorliebe für jede Menge Tätowierungen *'Charakteristika:' Extrem loyal, verteidigen jeden Zentimeter ihres Reviers *'Autos:' Wäschereifahrzeuge *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Chatterbox FM Yakuza *'Revier:' Business-Viertel *'Geschäftszweige:' Glücksspiel, Schutzgelderpressung, Falschgeld *'Tarnung:' Casinos *'Markenzeichen:' Immer tadellos angezogen *'Charakteristika:' Japanisches Verbrechersyndikat mit Jahrhunderte alter Tradition. Ehre, Loyalität und Professionalität geht über alles. Patriarchalische Struktur *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Lips 106 Diablos El Burro ist wieder da *'Revier:' Hepburn Heights (Industriegebiet) *'Markenzeichen:' Jeans, Turnschuhe, rote Stirnbänder, Haare nach hinten gegelt *'Charakteristika:' Typische Latino-Streetgang *'Autos: Stallions *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Head Radio Southside Hoods *'Revier:' Hochhaussiedlungen *'Markenzeichen:' Goldketten, Goldringe, Goldzähne, Marken-Streetwear, Kapuzen-Sweatshirts *'Autos:' Rumpo XL *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Game Radio, MSX FM Kolumbianisches Kartell *'Revier:' Ganz Liberty (vor allem Gegend um Flughafen, Baustelle, beim alten Frachter) *'Tarnung:' Frachtgeschäfte *'Markenzeichen:' Cowboystiefel aus Schlangenleder, Jeans, bunte Hemden und Cowboyhüte mit Schlangen- oder Alligatorzähnen *'Charakteristika:' Skrupellos, kennen keinerlei Loyalität *'Autos:' Aufgemotzte Chromkübel mit Vierradantrieb *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Flashback FM, Rise FM Yardies *'Revier:' Gewerbegebiet *'Geschäftszweig:' Marihuana *'Markenzeichen:' Dreadlocks, dunkle Anzüge *'Charakteristika:' Stehen auf Penthouse-Suiten und kennzeichnen ihr Revier oft mit Voodoo-Talismännern *'Autos:' Lobo *'Lieblingsradiosender:' K-Jah Führende Köpfe Leute, die in [[Liberty City|Liberty] die Fäden ziehen] Maria, 8-Ball, Luigi, Joey Leone, Toni, Salvatore Leone, Misty, El Burro, Kenji, Asuka, Miguel, Donald Love Kleinanzeigen Stellenangebote Große Gangster-Organisation sucht kleinen Gauner als Laufburschen. Muss zu allem bereit sein. Gute Bezahlung und gute Aufstiegschancen. Bist du unser Mann? Dann melde dich in Luigis Club in Portland. Wir stellen kein Fragen. The new Maibatsu Monstrosity Why drive a small Car? Are you a small Person? The new SUV Maibatsu Monstrosity guzzles Gas and is equipped for crossing arctic Tundra! Driving one will make you feel good! ''d. A.: Warum ein kleines Auto fahren? Sind Sie eine kleine Person? Der neue Geländewagen [[Maibatsu Monstrosity] verbraucht Benzin und ist ausgestattet, um über arktische Tundra zu fahren! Das Fahren dieses Wagens wird Sie glücklich machen!] The City of Liberty - Mayor’s Office Liberty Citys Bürgermeister O’Donovan Immobilien Sichere Wohnung in Lagerhauskomplex ab sofort. Bestens geeignet zum Deponieren von Spezialwaffen, Autos und zum Speichern des Spiels. Sicher Diskret. Ammu-Nation The store that helped beat communism is having a sale. 15 % off on armour piercing bullets! d. A.: Der Laden, der half, den Kommunismus zu schlagen, hat einen Sonderschlussverkauf! 15 Prozent Rabatt auf Kernmunition! Fernando's New Beginnings Hello, I am Fernando Martinez. Founder of Fernando’s New Beginnings. A revolutionary Way to save your Marriage. Call me now at 555-9292 and I can work a Miracle. I guarantee it d. A.: Hallo, ich bin [[Fernando Martinez]. Gründer von Fernando’s New Beginnings. Eine revolutionäre Art Ihre Ehe zu retten. Rufen Sie mich jetzt an unter 555/9292 und ich werde ein Wunder bewirken. Ich garantiere es] PetsOvernight.com Jedes Tier! An jedem Ort! Über Nacht! In der Box! Katzen, Hunde, Fische, Nashörner, Darm-Parasiten, Kakerlaken, Walfische, Kampf-Pekinesen, Haie, Makrelen. Rakin' & Ponzer 1-555-I-sue-you! Sue anyone! For anything! And you'll probably win! *or at least get a settlement Call us - and "get ready to enjoy a Life of Luxury™"! d. A.: 1-555-Ich-verklag-dich! Verklagen Sie jeden! Für alles! Und wahrscheinlich gewinnen Sie! *oder zumindest eine Rechnung/Klärung Rufen Sie uns an - und "machen bereiten Sie sich darauf vor, ein Leben in Luxus zu genießen®"! Momma’s Restaurante A [[Liberty City] Favorite since 1969. We serve the finest Sicilian Food and have only the finest Sicilian Hospitality. Our Commitment to original Italian recipes has made us a Liberty City Favorite, a Place for Celebrations and a Place to eat real well. Momma wouldn't have it any other Way! *Liberty City Top 100 American Restaurants (1997) "The Place will make you feel like you're in a Mafia Flick. And rightly, they're all crazy!" - Magat's Food Guide *"Momma's is a real Dining Treasure, one of the last of its kind" - WAYNE KOFF, LIBERTY TREE AD SALES DEPT. ''d. A.: [[Liberty City]s Lieblingsrestaurant seit 1969. Wir servieren das beste sizilianische Essen und haben nur die beste sizilianische Bewirtung. Unsere Hingabe zu echten italienischen Rezepten machte uns zu Liberty Citys Lieblingsrestaurant, ein Ort für Feiern und ein Ort, wo man richtig gut essen kann. Momma würd's genauso machen! *''Liberty Citys 100 besten amerikanischen Restaurants (1997) "Dieser Ort verleiht einem das Gefühl in einem Mafia-Film zu sein. Und tatsächlich, die da sind alle verrückt!" - Magat's Food Guide'' *''"Momm's ist ein richtiger Geheimtipp, einer der letzten seiner Art" - WAYNE KOFF, LIBERTY TREE WERBEPLATZ-VERKAUFSBÜRO'' Pogo the Monkey A Friend for all the Family - Pogo the Monkey - available for all Video Game Consoles! A Monkey with Springs for Legs! www.pogothemonkey.com d. A.: Ein Freund für die ganze Familie - Pogo the Monkey - erhältlich für alle Videospiel-Konsolen! Ein Affe, der statt Beinen Sprungfedern hat! [www.pogothemonkey.com Bitch’n’Dog Food Make that Bitch shut up! With tasty Bonemeal, Chicken Carcasses, the Scrappings off the Abattoir Floor and lots of other nutritious Goodies. No wonder she's so happy! Bitch'n'Dog Food [Anm. d. A.: Bring diese Hündin zum Schweigen! Mit leckerem Knochenmehl, Hühnchen-Kadavern, den Überresten vom Schlachterei-Boden und vielen anderen nahrhaften Leckereien. Kein Wunder, dass sie so gut drauf ist! Bitch'n'Dog Food Belly-Up Mackerel Fish and Seafood Procressing Plant. Finest 100% Artifical Mackerel. More Fish. Less Kipper. ''d. A.: Fisch- und Meeresfrüchte Aufbereitungsanlage. Feinste hundertprozentig künstliche Makrelen. Mehr Fisch. Weniger Heringe. Credits ©2002 by Rockstar Games, Inc., ausgenommen allen Anmerkungen des Autors. Alle Namen gehören ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern. Entnommen aus der Beilage von GTA III. [[Kategorie:Hintergründe]